


A Single Ski

by tinyheartsinmycupcakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Incompetent skier Cas, Just a cute skiing ficlet, M/M, Skiing AU, this is the first thing i've posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartsinmycupcakes/pseuds/tinyheartsinmycupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is new to skiing and accidentally assaults a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Ski

Cas carefully clicked his boot into the first ski, and paused to look around and see if anybody had noticed him wobble. So far so good. He put his boot on the second ski, but instead of clicking into place the ski began to slide. It slipped away from his desperate flailing and began to slowly drift away, picking up speed on its way down the bunny hill. Cas watched helplessly as it careened towards the only other people on the little hill, a man sitting in the snow snapping a small boy into his boots. The renegade ski bounced off of the mans ass, and an apology sat on Cas’ tongue as he hobbled over to the pair on one ski. As Cas reached them, the little boy was giggling uncontrollably and the man turned to him with a neutral expression. 

Cas rushed to apologize. “I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” The man stood and looked at him, nodding with amusement. “I thought I’d be able to get the ski on by myself but it slipped and I’ve never actually skied before and I’m sorry, I already said that I but I really am very sorry. Are you sure you’re ok? Why are you laughing?” Cas stopped his ramble to tilt his head in confusion at the mans reaction.

The man had joined the young boy in his fit of giggles, and took a few deep breaths before trying to speak. “Calm down buddy. It’s ok, I get it, it was an accident.” Cas looked up to meet the green eyes that were evaluating him. “I’m Dean, and this is my baby brother Sammy.” 

At these words Sammy (finally) stopped giggling and Cas heard him mutter “M’not a baby.” Cas tried not to laugh at the sudden change in attitude, and he noticed Dean controlling his smile as well. 

“I’m Cas” he said, holding out his hand to Sammy (which was shaken hesitantly) and then Dean (which was shaken impressively firmly). “I’m sorry that my ineptitude has caused you harm.” Cas leaned over and reached to inspect Dean’s hip “I would hate to think that I caused any damage to your-” 

“Oh- KAY” Dean interrupted loudly, blushing with a look at his confused brother. He paused before continuing, “I’m teaching Sammy how to ski today if you want any pointers.”

Cas’ shy refusal was cut short by Sammy’s squeal of excitement. Dean looked at Cas hopefully, and Cas found himself nodding with a shy smile. “I would appreciate joining your lesson, it’s probably best for everyone’s safety if I’m not left to learn on my own.” 

Dean barked a laugh as he reached for Cas’ lost ski, and then knelt to help Cas snap in correctly. His laughter dissolved into a soft smile as Cas braced himself by holding onto his shoulder. Sammy shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

By the end of the day Sammy had mastered the beginners slopes, while Cas stubbornly refused to let go of Dean’s hand as they pretended to focus on skiing down the bunny hill.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was terrible. I've read a lot of fan fics but this is my first attempt at writing one (even just as a ficlet). And I know I didn't describe the way they look, but we all already know. I needed a break from talking about their colorful eyes and artfully messy hair and perfect bodies.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as long as they're constructive and not just straight criticism.


End file.
